


He's mine forever

by KimJumin



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seungyoon, Cute Seungyoon, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghost Seungyoon, Implied Past Minho / Seungyoon, M/M, Reincarnation, Seunghoon is confused, Seungyoon loves Seunghoon, Spirit Seungyoon, Top Song Minho | Mino, University Student Seunghoon, top seunghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: [ Seungyoon x Seunghoon ]Seungyoon, a lonely cute ghost wandering around his own grave because he doesn't remember anything about himself.. falls in love with someone he shouldn't..Seunghoon, a normal human who can see spirits gets attracted to the cute spirit but is confused about his feelings to him..Seungyoon sees someone familiar from the past inside Seunghoon but he can't figure it out just yet...{ Bottom Seungyoon }





	He's mine forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okie so..this is kinda inspired from a Thai boys love drama..
> 
> I've changed the plot a little bit and the characters..

       A skinny boy opened his eyes slowly waking up from a dream he couldn't remember anymore. He knew that the dream was something important yet no matter what..he couldn't remember it.

       " So..you dreamt again? " The younger boy looked up at the cat like male who was actually older than him. The other male was lean and had a plain white shirt on with blue jeans, he had been here even before the younger boy arrived.

        " Yeah.. I did " He smiled yet again he was confused as to what he saw. All he remembers is green fields with a red light around the area and someone calling his name.

        " Come on " The elder male pulled him up with a big smile and walked towards a grave, decorated with bright flowers.

           _Kim Hanbin._ The boy remembers, was the one he met first and became friends with. The two had been close ever since the day the boy came in.

          " Hyung.. look.. it's his grandfather's grave "The younger male whispered to Hanbin, who in turn patted the younger's head.

           " Right " He smiled sadly, watching as they placed flowers and offerings in front of the grave.

            " Yoonie, it's fine. Don't be sad.. " Hanbin whispered as he patted the younger's head.

            " You should've been used to it " A female voice said from behind the two.

            " W-what? " Seungyoon turned around surprised to notice a female, older than him holding a feather fan and a traditional Chinese styled dress on her.

            " Ai Xiu What're you talking about? Look at him! He's still a baby!!! " Hanbin argued and squished Seungyoon's cheeks together, it made him look like a baby chick.

             " Well.. can't refute with that~ " She chuckled and patted the younger's head. Seungyoon pouted as his hold on his audioplayer tightened.

             A man walked towards them, walking through them as he looked around for someone.

             " It still feels weird " Seungyoon pouted as he walked back to his own grave.

            _**Grave..? Are you surprised? Well maybe or maybe not.. but this baby like person, Yoon as he remembered his name was currently a ghost.**_

             It had already been 20 years as much as he remembered, they said time didn't pass for the ghosts..but maybe they were wrong, because for him he could count the days that went by.. he could count the number of minutes..years that passed by.

             He still looked the same though maybe that was a benefit or curse. The same as he was even 20 years ago. Yoon remembers he died of a heart attack so why was he still not reincarnated?

             He thinks it might be because his life expectancy is not over or that he doesn't have a family like Xiu. He really hopes that's the reason.

             Seungyoon watched as the small boy whose grandfather had died grew up, he was becoming more and more mischievous and towards the bad side.

             " Damn that guy.. always saying the same thing " Xiu muttered as if annoyed by the playboy that the boy had become.

             " Yeah..well he always brings a different girl each year " Hanbin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

             " Dear Grandfather! Please take up the offerings~ " A plate of chicken was placed in front of the well maintained grave.

            " Oh hey..it's boiled chicken " Hanbin muttered as the pair left after bowing and praying. He took a bite of the chicken and gestured for the other two to do the same.

              Xiu and Yoon watched each other with a confused look before shaking their head. Nope they weren't gonna do the same.

             " It's like stealing man " Xiu muttered.

             Yoon agreed as he pouted at the elder, who shrugged at them and continued eating.

* * *

           " Are you still waiting for him? "

             Yoon turned around facing Xiu, who looked at him with pity. She knew that the younger male was lonely even with the two of them present there.

             The younger's grave was covered with grass, considering no one visited him, except for this one young boy.

              The boy was a stranger to him. Yoon didn't know who the boy was, but the boy felt pity for Yoon..so he prayed for his soul to rest in peace.

              Before leaving the boy had glanced at Yoon hastily, running off to his own dad. They'd been to the cemetery to pay respect to the boy's grandfather.

              Yoon sighed as he leaned on the counter, near it was a birds cage-- it was big though -- he loved all the love birds inside. He had a tiny hope inside him that the young boy could see him.

              " Hey " Yoon looked back in surprise at the familiar sound, he could sense it.  _It's him.._

He teleported back to his grave, recognising the small lanky cute boy in front of him, crying his eyes out.

             " Hey.." Seungyoon crouched down and hugged the boy who cried his eyes out. The elder could feel something bad had occurred.

              " My dad... " The boy buried his head on Seungyoon's chest.

               _Ah.._

" You know.. I saw him.." Seungyoon wiped the boy's tears away and smiled gently.

               " You saw my dad? " The small boy whispered.

                " Hm.. tall..pale.. handsome guy? " Seungyoon nodded at the small boy who looked at the elder intrigued.

                " He told me about you.." Seungyoon continued.

                " He told me.. how he loves you the most and how strong you are.. how you'll be taking care of everyone now and how you won't cry " The elder smiled again when the boy nodded and wiped his extra tears with the back of his hand.

                " So be strong for him " Seungyoon stood up with the boy and ruffled his silky locks with affection.

* * *

                 That's how he met him. The one he loves and the whole swirl of confusion in his mind started.

                 The boy had promised him that he'll visit him soon.. but he didn't. He didn't come back and all Seungyoon could do was wait.

                  Xiu and Hanbin pitied the small baby like male, he had been sad and always looked so swollen, it had the two of them worried.

                  " Yoonie~ do you still believe he's gonna come back? " Xiu asked as she patted the boy's shoulder.

                  " There are three reasons why a spirit can't reincarnate.." Seungyoon whispered instead of answering to Xiu's question.

                  Hanbin just stared blankly at the younger and felt his eyes tear up, he could feel the loneliness.. the sadness radiating off the boy.

                " First, your life expectancy isn't over "

          " Second, you don't have family members"

      " Third, you don't know the reason of your death "

                  Hanbin crouched down and hugged the boy who was questioning everything right now.

       " It has to be that.. I don't have family anymore " Seungyoon muttered as he cried.. he cried for his own self, for not knowing anything about himself.

        Hanbin sighed as he looked at Xiu, who started to cry too. He almost chuckled at what kind of pair where these ghosts.

        Hanbin's life expectancy wasn't over so he was still hanging out here with the two.

* * *

         A few years passed, it was 2019, Seungyoon's ears turned red as he watched the people walk past him.

        The boy hadn't returned after that day, Yoon thought that maybe he forgot about him.

        " Yoonie " Hanbin smiled at the younger, ruffling his hair.

       " Binnie " Hanbin clenched his teeth but sat down beside the younger, Hanbin was still elder than Seungyoon.

       " Yah I'm your hyung! " He pouted and leaned back to watch the different kind of people filter in.

      " Whatever you say " Seungyoon whispered with a small smile, he laid his head down on Hanbin's lap and looked up at the bright clear sky.

      " YOON!!! YOONIE!!! THERE'S SOMEONE AT YOUR GRAVE!!! " Xiu yelled from far afar and ran all the way from the spot with a very scary look.

     " Y-yah..She's scary.." Hanbin pulled Yoon with him and started running away from her, the crazy lady as Hanbin now called her.

        While running by all there's graves, Seungyoon saw someone.. a tall male standing near his grave and clearing it out.

         " Hyung " Hanbin saw it too as he came to a stop with Xiu colliding behind them since she tripped on a rock.

            " Hey.. Xiu.. look there's someone near Yoon's grave " Hanbin said as he squinted his eyes.

          " That's what I was informing you guys about.. but then you guys started running away from me " Xiu pouted. Hanbin and Yoon, both cringed and looked away from her.

         " Such ungrateful brats " She muttered and huffed. Yoon chuckled and walked closer to his grave.

         " Hello " Seungyoon looked at the taller boy in surprise, he was tall just by a few centimetres.

          Seungyoon could see the small boy's reflection in the male in front of him, a bright smile adorning his face as he continued staring at the male in front of him.

         " Hi.." Seungyoon whispered as he waved at the male.

        " We never formally introduced " he smiled.

        " Yeah.." Seungyoon was dumbfounded.

        " I'm Seunghoon. Lee Seunghoon " The boy.. who used to be small and cute was now sharp and tall smiled his charming smile and bowed.

         " I'm...Yoon " Seungyoon smiled shyly, his face turning red.

 

 

 

 

 

        " You wanna get out of here? "

    

* * *


End file.
